Passed Time
by MwattNoer
Summary: Maya Dalgaard was always a pretty special girl and she lived pretty special life also. This is the story about Maya and her friends having their time of their lives in Hogwarts. A story about Maya falling in and out of love. A story of surviving, fighting and living through hell, in a place called paradise.


I crinkled my nose of a uncomfortable felling,when I walked in the house. My best friend and I had been together all day, and when I got home an old man was sitting in a chair, with my parents staring intently at him.

They looked fascinated and for some odd reason it worried me. Something was up.

"See you tomorrow, Emily" I said. She waved at me smiling. My best friend. I never thought I would get one.

I had always been kinda weird, done some things that I couldn't really explain. It surprised that Emily and Caroline one day had come up to me and asked to play with me when I was seven.

Guess it was because of my cringe, then cool, clothes.

I closed the door silently and took my sandals off. I gulped.  
Quietly I walked into the living room towards my parents staring from my parents to the old man.

As I got closer, I got a better look at him. His eyes were bright blue, behind a pair of glasses. His grey white beard reached the top of his belt hugging his waistline.

He smiled kindly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, as I saw the kindness within his eyes.

"Hello, Aura" he greeted with a glint of mischief in his eyes. My eyes widen as I realized he was talking to me. "I'm Albus Dumbledore"

"Hello" I greeted him quietly.

His right hand, which he had been folding with the left, reached out to me. The gesture felt allowing and kindly.

I took his hand, and he simply chuckled silently at my awed face.

"Honey, this man, do you know who he is?" My mother asked me. I looked dumbly at her.

"Yeah? It's Albus Dumbledore?" I said to her as it wasn't obvious. The adults chuckled, and I looked dumbfounded at them all three. "Did I say it wrong?"

"No love, you didn't" my father said still shaking from laughter.

"Then what's so funny then? I don't get it" I felt completely left out and embarrassed. What could possibly be so fun?

"This man is something special" my mother said.

"So are you" I turned to Dumbledore. Something rose inside of me. It was like a spirit that finally knew the purpose of afterlife and the spirit made a little happy dance inside of my. Hope? That would be the word.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a witch" my mother bursted out. I looked at her shocked. Hurt.

"That was mean, mother"

She smiled and suddenly the feeling of being hurt was gone. She was after all, my mother.

"Darling, that wasn't what she meant" my father said excitedly. "You are a witch! You can do magic! With a wand and everything!"

My eyes widen and a smile snuck upon my face. The smiled turned into a big grin. And it turned into a happy laugh, when I looked at Dumbledore for proof and he nodded his head knowingly.

I jumped up and down like the child I was and ran to my fathers open arms.

"Does that mean I also am immortal?" I asked. "Or can be?"

My dad chuckled lightly. "Oh darling, even the stars must burn"

I shrugged, not really caring on immortality right now.

 _Witch_  
The thought popped into my mind.

I was ready to hear everything.

I was ready to go on with a changed life. A change for the better.

¥-•-¥

Later that night, when Dumbledore had went back to the school I was supposed to go on the next seven years.

I read the letter he had given my parents and I, at least a hundred of times.

I didn't think much of Emily, but when I did I didn't feel guilty. Her and Caroline were nearly even better friends than her an I had ever been.

She wouldn't miss me. So I shrugged it off. I would get new friends on Hogwarts.

I ran down the stairs, jut to get picked up by my father.

My father spun me around. "My own little magical girl"

I giggled. "I'm not that little"

"You will always be my little girl, nothing will change that!"

"Let's see in a couple of years" my mother said as she winked at me from behind her desk full of work papers. "In a few years she will meet someone and she will fall in love. And that my dear is something you can't protect her from"

I grinned at my mother, and stuck my tongue out towards my father. His eyes widen in horror and he hugged me to tight I couldn't breathe.

"I can try, Alice" he said to my mother and she chuckled at him.

When I woke up the next morning, I thought it would be better to tell Caroline and Emily I was leaving. Maybe Lucas? No, then he would know I thought he was cute. Maybe he would miss me? I giggled at the thought just as the girls approached me.

"Hey Aura!" Caroline yelled before running to hug me. We laughed, when Emily tackled the both of us in a hug too. Suddenly I remembered and I untangled myself from the hug, and stood up.

"I have something to tell you guys" I said seriously. "I'm transferring to another school"

Emily looked shocked and Caroline stared at me before laughing nervously.  
"You are just joking right?"

"No" I said. For the first time since the news about the new me, tears formed in my eyes.

If I kept on crying, they would probably think that my parents forced me to go, and I didn't want them to think that low of my mother and father.

"I choose it myself" I said. "It a great school and I'm gonna live there except summer and Christmas!"

I smiled at the thought, and I saw a small glint of happiness for me I. Their eyes. They smiled for me.

"And we can always be together when I'm home!" I said cheerily. I wanted to tell them all about Hogwarts and the magic within. But I knew it wasn't right. They would think I was nuts, laugh and then ignore everything I said.

So I told them about, how the new school would be good for me. In ways the maybe didn't knew, and in ways I couldn't explain.

It lighten their mood to see me so happy about it and we played together for the rest of the day, forgetting that it would probably be the last time we would see each other for a very long time.


End file.
